Naruto Kamen Rider Zi-O
by MenmaTeorias2256
Summary: Hoy les Traigo un cruze de Naruto & la Temporada 25 de Kamen Rider "Kamen Rider Zi-o" Descripcion:Durante el Ataque del Kyuubi el Yondaime cerro el Kyuubi en sus 2 hijos recien Nacidos Menma & Fuyuka Uzumaki dejando a naruto el mas debil de la familia y deside borrar rastro de su apellido por no tener chakra pero descubre que el kyuubi de otra dimension lo ayudara.


_**Bueno estoy Aqui les Traigo un Crossover de Naruto y Kamen Rider Zi-O los derechos no me pertenecen les pertenecen tanto a Masashi Kichimoto y Toei.**_

 _ **(BGM:Over Quartz Opening Theme)**_

 ** _Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni ¡Siéntelo! ¡Sentirlo!_**  
 ** _(¡Bebé loco!)_**  
 ** _Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_**  
 ** _Konomama ¡ Grítalo ! ¡Gritarlo!_**  
 ** _Ima wo susume yō_**  
 ** _Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira tatake_**  
 ** _Mitsumeta sono saki ni_**  
 ** _Tobikonde mitara ¡_**  
 ** _Cree en ti mismo!_**  
 ** _Ahora, sobre "Quartzer"_**  
 ** _Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_**  
 ** _You, sobre "Quartzer"_**  
 ** _Mirai wo koe yō_**  
 ** _Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_**  
 ** _Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_**  
 ** _Now, Sobre "Quartzer"_**  
 ** _Mabayui sekai_**  
 ** _Misete_**

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza Hace muchos años. El sello amarillo con el nombre de Kyuubi es 2 años. Esto no es posible. No se trata de un bebé con el pelo. Rubio y Fuyuka un peliroja despues del selecion minato desaparece con su esposa de la aldea dejando al tercer bebe desamparado

Color de pelo del bebe Era de un rubio y mechones negro y rosa su Nombre es Naruto el hijo mayor del Relampago Amarillo y la Muerte Roja de Konoha Hiruzen en un punto de jubilarse envio al niño al orfanato para que cuidarán pero no No iba a suceder durante los próximos años.

5 años despues naruto fue expulsado del orfanato ya que cuando su esposa y su esposa abandonaron el pueblo se hizo la noticia de un ANBU de cabeza de perro y pelíla que el demonio ha matado a Sensei todos tenian miradas molestas al recien nacido y usted pensaron que el Era la rencarnación del Kyuubi. Todos querian la cabeza Recién nacido pero eso no es un error.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo puedo acceder a la Academia?

¿Qué es lo que sucedió en el pasado? ¿De qué manera? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hacer? Derrotar para tener suerte en su vida quedo en el Equipo 7 con el Emopato y la Banshess de cabello Rosado. Inocente y claro la cierta hyuuga le creyo.

Cuando se hicieron los equipos no se trabajaron en El equipo y el perro Uchiha y su perro faldero incluido en Sensei lo odiaban por ser el Kyuubi cuando se cumplieron las misiones habian escogido Escoltar y Constructor de Puentes de Nombre Tazuna al Pais de Wave para terminar el puente

Durante su viaje se encontraron con los hermanos.

Actualmente ..-

El Equipo 7 estaba en el bosque de Wave rumbo a Nami cuando se tropezaron con el Espadachin naruto saco una Shuriken y se dio la vida a Sasuke quien la recivio y que era Naruto transformado cuando la lengua dejo algo debilitado a Zabusa pero cuando el humo se disipo Era Kakashi en la época de Naruto y que había sido remplazado por otra shuriken Zabusa de repente hablo.

Sabes que es malo que traiciones a tu propio equipo -Dijo el espadachin

No me arrepiento de nada -Dijo el Espantapajaros mientras ayudaba a Sasuke

* * *

 **Con Naruto ...**

Naruto se mostró aún no se entendió por qué se había entendido. Habría sido empujado en el río. Cuando se tuvo en la muerte. El tiempo se tuvo en una figura encapuchada.

Gracias a dios estas vivo -Dijo la primera figura con una voz de mujer

¿Dónde estoy? -Dijo Naruto mirando que era oscuro el lugar

Estas en una cueva te salve justo a tiempo.

¿Quienes hijo? -Dijo Naruto mirando a los 2 seres mientras que la primera figura se ve mejor siendo un Hombre de como 27 años tenia el pelo Negro largo hasta el cuello llevar una chaqueta color crema larga y pantalones negros ajustados en su mano derecha llevar un libro

Mi nombre es Woz un gusto Naruto -Dijo el Hombre conocido como Woz despues la otra figura también se saco la capucha.

Mi nombre es Tsukuyomi y venimos a dejarte a obsequio -Dijo la Chica conocida como Tsukuyomi

Pense que Tsukuyomi era un Diosa -Dijo Naruto

Venimos del año 2068 ya que mi compañero Geiz piensa que eres Oma Zi-o -Dijo Tsukuyomi

¿Oma Que? -Pregunto Naruto Confundido

Es un demonio quiere Gobernar la Tierra y para eso debemos buscar alguien que lo detenga -Dijo Woz

Debes tener cuidado si te encuentras Geiz estaras en peligro -Dijo Tsukuyomi

Supongo que yo debo darle también halgo -Dijo una Voz todos voltearon a ver a un hombre con una túnica blanca en su cabeza tenia 2 grandes cuernos y sus ojos eran violetas con anillos

El Sabio de los 6 Caminos -Dijo Naruto

Naruto ha visto la injusticia que está marcada tu vida asi que decidi darte esto -Dijo Hagoromo mientras el cetro empezo a brillar en una energia roja al igual que a naruto de repente sintio un dolor fuerte levanto tu chaqueta y camisa un sello aparecio en su estomago .

Felicidades joven Naruto eres digno de ser el jinchuriki del 9 colas -Dijo Hagoromo

Pero que no estaba muerto -Dijo Naruto

Pues veras el Kyuubi que tienes detro no en esta dimensión -Dijo Hagormo mientras que naruto quedo sorprendido

El Kyuubi que tienes pertenencia a un Naruto de otra dimensión Alterna el me pidio que te diera a ti ya que tu vida ya habia terminado -Dijo mientras se levantaba

Tu Dimensión Tambien tiene otras realidades Hay muchos Narutos que cambian su destino -Dijo Tsukuyomi

Hagoromo abrio un portal para ver otra realidad alterna en esta realidad naruto es Hijo de Tsume Inuzuka en Otra Naruto es desendiente de Dios en Otra muestra en un Naruto siendo entrenado por el Tsunade Senju y en otra que Naruto tiene los poderes de Ex-Aid.

¡Woooah! Encerio esto es Genial -Dijo Naruto

Ahora Naruto antes de despedir tu pido algo -Dijo Hagoromo

Dime -Dijo Naruto

Quiero que esta dimensión intentes Salvar a los Jinchurikis que fueron muertos por Akatsuki -Dijo Hagormo

Lo hare no lo defraudare -Dijo Naruto Determinado mientras que hagormo desaparecia

Nosotros también debemos irnos -Dijo Tsukuyomi dandole un Objeto

Es un Ziku Driver y un Ridewatch -Dijo Tsukuyomi mientras que está en la correa de Ziku Drive en su cadera

Bueno, debemos irnos suerte Naruto Kamen Rider Zi-O -Dijo Tsukuyomi mientras ella y Woz desaparecen

Kurama estas ahi -Dijo Naruto a su nuevo amigo

De hecho lo estoy Naruto pero antes deberías remplazar ese mono naranja -Dijo el Zorro

Tienes Razon es Hora que vean a mi nuevo poder -Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba el Riderwatch y lo presiono

 **Zi-O!** \- Anuncio el RiderWatch

 **Henshin!** -Grito mientras pesa el Riderwatch en su Ziku Driver

Tiempo de jinete! -Anuncio El Ziku Driver

 **¡Kaaaamen Rideeeeeer Zi-Ooo!** -Resono el conductor de Ziku mientras estabas cubierto por numeros morados y un reloj.

Wooo me veo genial -Dijo Naruto mirandose

Naruto debes dirigirte a la batalla aun debes arreglar los asuntos con el espadachin -Dijo Kurama

* * *

 **En El Puente ..-**

Kakashi tenia problemas para luchar con Zabusa denuevo ya que era Rapido Sasuke solo presumia que un Uchiha de Elite deberia derrotar un Espadachin cuando oyeron pasos una persona con Armadura.

¿Quien eres tu? -Dijo Kakashi pero fue ignorado por el hombre en Armadura

Oye no me ignora -Dijo el peliplata

Es descortar una batalla que está a punto de comenzar los nombres estan Zi-O ese es mi nombre -Dijo el Reciente llegado conocido como Zi-O

Quien aprendió en el próximo capítulo descubrió pronto en este fic emocionante (Habra palizas hacia el Empeño por parte de Haku y Zi-O).

Continuara ...

Bueno, espero que disfruten este momento antes de irme quiero que elegan a quien quiere como harem para naruto.

Shizune

Samui

Yugito

Fuu

Ayame

Hana

Mei

Tsunade

Megumi

Haruna

 ** _ **Bueno, eso es todo nos vemos hasta el siguiente Capítulo y disfrutamos del primer capítulo.**_**


End file.
